The Petal of the Last Rose
by Arteech0kee
Summary: Byakuya's long lost love has returned, the one who had introduced him to his deceased wife, Hisana. But one thing had changed, since her clan had been destroyed, she returns to Seireitei to become his very own enemy... R&R Upto Chap. 8
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Uhm... I don't ow Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter One:**

_

* * *

_

_"Mimi-san"_

Byakuya jotted up from his sleep, just the sound of her name had always shocked him.

"Yumiki" he muttered as he stood up, placing a robe over him. Byakuya had already lost two women in his life, yet the first was all he thought could be his last.

"Ohayo" a servant bowed and left after he had fixed the breakfast for the 6th division captain. Byakuya was silent; he had always since the woman he first ever loved left. The moment she left him was the moment he lost his happiness.

Though he married Hisana with love, that love could never overcome the true love he lost.

Byakuya just sat there and took a sip of his tea as he over looked the view of Rukongai, the sun just rising above the districts, though separated; Rukongai had shared the same sun.

"The same sun I last saw you... Yumiki" Byakuya spoke to himself as he remembered things so clearly.

* * *

_"Mimi-sama"_

_The woman with a messy bun tied hair turned over her shoulder and encountered the sight of another servant, of which was named Hisana. She bowed to the noble woman and said, "Kuchiki Byakuya would like to meet with you"_

_At first the woman chuckled and turned fully to the commoner. "Is this your first time meeting this noble man?"_

_"Yumiki"_

_The woman, or now known as Yumiki glanced behind the commoner and waved, she hadn't really showed one bit of cheerfulness to see him. But at least faked a smile for his sake._

_"Byakuya-sama" she gave a little shrug and hugged him. Both had been raised in the same district yet from different clans, both noble in blood, they were close. _

_Yumiki pulled away and looked at Hisana, introducing both of them._

_"Hisana, as you may know this is Kuchiki Byakuya"_

_Kuchiki hadn't bowed but nodded as Hisana blushed deeply and bowed before excusing herself off. Yumiki just arched a brow, noticing the way she had been acting when she questioned Hisana about Byakuya._

_Yumiki turned back to Byakuya and asked, "What is it that you want?"_

_Byakuya lost his thoughts and turned to Yumiki. "Why would a Kishin befriend a commoner?"_

_"Well who knows Byakuya-kun, you might someday marry one" Yumiki gave him a wink and started to walk away. _

_They had both dwelled inside the Seireitei walls and were matched as the Captain and Lieutenant of the 6th division. _

_As Byakuya caught up he stopped Yumiki at her spot and made her look at him. At which point she did, but not fully turning her body. Earlier that week was when they argued over the fact that Yumiki was arranged to wed another male from the Gotei 13 and Byakuya had figured whom he became angry._

_"I apologize for my behaviour three days ago" Byakuya spoke in his noble tone, Yumiki's head was now fully turned and her body slightly turned also. Byakuya sighed and added, "Mimi-Chan"_

_Yumiki gave a wide smile and hugged him once again. "Yay you said it!"_

_He slightly smiled and stood still, Yumiki pulled away and kept her smile upon her face. In a way to tease Byakuya, she patted his shoulder and said, "Good work"_

_Byakuya only grunted before a sight of Yumiki's face worried him. He turned and nothing and returned back to Yumiki._

_"No" was all she muttered before she jumped off the balcony and onto a roof, at which point Byakuya followed. His scarf flowing freely behind him as he followed the trail of his division's lieutenant, at the top of the wall stood Kishin Yumiki, her skin so place and her face in shock made Byakuya finally question what she saw._

_"No!" She screamed in tears as Byakuya held her, and at that moment he saw the area of which the Kishin clan had been living for years. From generation to generation that area had never been left. Yumiki pushed herself away and took out her Zanpakuto, Hisaki, and fled down the walls and into the many people of the districts._

_Byakuya arrived a few minutes after Yumiki did, and there he stood, his eyes narrowed. He saw what was to be left of the Kishin clan, and in the middle stood Yumiki, blood down her clothing and down her lips. She was pale and weak as she held up a head._

_"H-He" she began but never ended, she fell to the side but before Byakuya was able to reach her she was gone. Not a trace, no one knew how she vanished... But Byakuya never had forgiven himself for arriving too late.

* * *

_

"My Zanpakuto must be here"

"Yes"

"And him?"

"Yes"

The woman in the shadows stood and nodded.

_'I'm back'_

* * *

**Author: I wanted to try something new, and I know Byakuya became Captain I think while being married to Hisana.  
Well something like that. Anyways, I changed some things. OBVIOUSLY.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Uhm... I don't ow Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter Two:

* * *

**

"Shihouin Yoruichi"

_"You"_

"Long time no see" a black leopard spoke as she gently and swiftly walked on the walls of Seireitei. A black cat sat in front of her with its yellow eyes staring right at the leopards. "I don't suspect that you have a problem with me being here"

"No. But I simply know who does" Yoruichi replied, sitting and waiting what the leopard was to do. Of which she once called a _friend_. The leopard kept walking towards Yoruichi till it had reached a dark area.

Then out came a woman, dressed in a black and white Yukata, she stood there in a balance with one foot and a frown. "Let me pass" she demanded, her eyes shimmered by the moon's very own rays.

* * *

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA OF THE 6TH DIVISION" 

The sixth division captain sat up from his bed and looked to the side, a messenger from another division handed him a note at which Byakuya had scanned through with one blink.

"Impossible"

The moment he had arrived at the wall, all was left was a hole. 10th division squad was already laid out there in defense, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku had already been there waiting to find out what had attacked them. Or more likely who had broken the wall as it must've been great force.

"I don't think we see them Kuchiki-sama" Toshiro reassured Byakuya, but one thing came out, a thing that had damaged Toshiro's shoulder; a whip like sword that was similar to another Lieutenant's Zanpakuto.

But instead of the owner's appearance coming out, a woman of which Byakuya's memories had appeared.

_"Kishin... Yumiki"_ he muttered her name in such a tone that hadn't been expressed in a while, this was one moment Byakuya hadn't spoke in a formal tone as he always did.

The woman's face was clear. It was her. The brown messy bun tied hair and the grey colored eyes made it clear she was the one that disappeared.

"KISHIN YUMIKI"

With a whole division knocked out cold, not killed, the smoke disappeared. She stood there with the whip-like sword and a normal katana. A smirk upon her lips, she kept her glare and distance.

"Kuchiki... Byakuya" she spoke, the tone had shown much hatred and poison. "Where is _Hisaki_?"

Byakuya remained silent.

"I am not here to reconcile our relationship. I am here for HISAKI!"

Byakuya had felt something ache within his body; he slightly winced at the words.

_Why does this pain ache when she speaks?_

Yumiki, losing her patience threw the katana, but to her prediction Byakuya dodged it and replied, "Why must you insist on a Zanpakuto if you are _not_ a shinigami of the Gotei 13?"

At this point Yumiki had really lost her patience.

If she wasn't here for reconciling her relationship with the Kuchiki, but to enter with great force just to retrieve her Zanpakuto. Then what was the whole entrance thing? Was it to confuse the division heads as another had been entering for the sword?

Byakuya kept himself calm, he didn't want to anger himself with the situation or he might lose her again.

As for Yumiki, she dropped the whip-like sword and jumped on the wall near the side and jumped in the air, turning into a jet-black leopard. Over Byakuya and headed towards the center of Seireitei.

"YUMIKI"

* * *

_"Mimi-san"_ a cat groaned as it limped towards Rukongai. 

_"I must get Hisaki"_

_"At what purpose"_

_"To kill the shinigami"_

_"Why?" Yoruichi questioned but the human Kishin ran towards the black cat unexpectedly, slicing the side, but not too brutally._

_Yoruichi, shocked and upset fell off, but to her own will she wasn't killed. She was left to suffer as a cat on the side, Yumiki had saved her. But at a point where Yumiki had broken the wall, where was the guardian?

* * *

Author:  
Hope you liked it, I had lost imagination and wrote anything!_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter Three:

* * *

**

"Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai"

"Kishin Yumiki, ex-lieutenant of the 6th division" General Yamamoto spoke; he was also the one that had trained Yumiki personally.

Yumiki knew that she had betrayed the one man that had trained her from her life as a student to the life of the lieutenant of the 6th division, side-by-side her 'partner'.

"Yes I am. I am a traitor to all but that is not true" Yumiki replied calmly, her frown clearly showing as General of all 13 divisions and her teacher stood before her with Yumiki's own Zanpakuto behind him. "I lost it all in one death. I am merely a soul wanting her sword back in her hands... Now please Sensei let me pass"

"You know I cannot do that. Only a shinigami can obtain this Zanpakuto, but you are not. As you have said, you are a mere wandering ghost"

Yumiki glared and clenched her teeth tight, she was in fury.

_I am no shinigami; I am no human being, but just a soul wandering at its own way... Why must I continue this way?_

Byakuya arrived at the entrance, the door was slightly ajar. He kept his distance and heard the conversation, Byakuya was shocked.

"Y-Yumiki" he muttered as he discovered his courage and walked in, the light shuns through the room and showed him the back of Kishin Yumiki and the front of the General. The blade of _Hisaki_ brightened some areas as the light rays reflected through its dark blades.

"I am only here for the Zanpakuto, Sensei. If you do not hand it over then I would never leave Rukongai" Yumiki held her hand out, not hinting any signs of giving up.

"It is best that you stay in Rukongai..." Yamamoto's voice trailed off before adding. "... Without the blade"

Before Yumiki responded she was held captive in between Byakuya's own hands, she frowned and muttered, "I will get it. Even if I have to kill every division, one... by... one..."

Yumiki grasped Byakuya's hand and twisted them until Byakuya had been under a head lock. A small knife had been held near his face as the General stood calmly.

"We do not want violence shown in Seireitei. But when it came to an intruder, the divisions do as they were trained to do. Vanquish them." Yamamoto spoke with his formal tone.

Yumiki narrowed her eyes.

She let go of Byakuya.

_Why must it always commit to violence? Why can't I obtain my Zanpakuto once again? I am merely a wandering ghost... A soul in need of a body... a need of a reason of why I had returned... I... I do not understand..._

Byakuya's eyes followed the blood trails down from Yumiki's lips and onto the ground, he stood and tried to aid her but she had pushed him away.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" she screeched in extreme anger and more likely pain. A silver aura had flowed around her as she grasped the blade and pulled it away from her back and grasped her own blade of which she had turned into the whip-like sword and attacked the current 6th Division lieutenant, Abarai Renji.

Yumiki glared at Byakuya, her eyes had now narrowed and turned into a some what cat like but silver.

With one gash of wind she turned into the same black leopard and leaped on the wall and vanished once she had touched _Hisaki_.

"Chaos had been released"

Yamamoto? Was it a warning? Or just something to confuse Byakuya?

No matter, Byakuya hadn't made it obvious of what the General had spoken confused him. All he did was stand and run after what seemed to have been trails off red blood tainting the ground.

In the end of the maze is where he saw a faint figure.

A figure of which he recognized, walking closer and closer a blade swung to his face.

"Come closer and you will pay"

"What has happened to you?" he questioned. His hand had just wanted to caress her delicate cheek once again, yet Yumiki had closed it by the blade of _Hisaki_.

"A lot of things..." she panted, her hair covering her face yet her eyes had glowed clearly and aimed straight at Byakuya; "... But you would never understand me... Byakuya... you married and... Forgotten memories about me"

_Yumiki? What has happened to you?_ Byakuya thought. He was confused, and then it hit him.

"You mean Hisana? You speak of her as if she had replaced you" Byakuya replied his thoughts of what Yumiki had meant, and his reply was taken roughly by the woman in front of him.

"Argh"

She grasped her chest and glared at Byakuya, her voice wanting to speak her opinion yet another.

Darker, more masculine had called upon her.

"Yes Master" she replied panting. A male figure had appeared.

No actually, it wasn't like a normal male. Its form was more like…

"A Hollow?"

Yumiki took one last glance of what she use to call her _lover_ before she jumped and vanished into smoke.

_S-She… has become one of them?

* * *

_

Author: Hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry for the long update, been busy. And sometimes I forget.

Thanks to those who posted a review.  
But please, still review, I want to know if I had done something wrong or right.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter Four:**

"We have to go quick! There's a hollow!" Rukia yelled running practically dragging Ichigo to Urahara's shop where the report was called.

"_Urahara Kisuke…_ is your target, him and _cat_ friend you attacked"

Yumiki nodded and stood up, Hisaki placed safely in a white cloth on her back and held close by her white obi; she turned and jumped off a tall building with her head held high like a true noble. More likely a _deceased_ noble of Rukongai.

She walked calmly on the edge of a high wall somehow leading her to a certain shop owned by the former shinigami.

_Urahara… Kisuke…_

"Kuchiki-sama! Where are you going?" a servant confidently question Byakuya before exiting the gates of Seireitei. He turned his head slightly and muttered, "I'll be back"

With one step out he disappeared.

Renji was too late, once the door had shut he became suspicious on why in the world Byakuya had left him as he is the _current _lieutenant of the 6th division.

"Shihouin-san" Urahara worriedly spoke, his cat friend had lay on her side for a while panting breaths into her aching body. She was in pain. She was in a lot of pain as she took a breath her wound would open on her sides.

"_She's_ back… Urahara..." she panted, since her witness of the attacking of Seireitei she somehow feared on speaking her name. Somehow feared on ever seeing her again.

Ichigo and Rukia entered with a slight shock.

"What happened?" Rukia quickly questioned as she knelt beside Urahara staring at the injured kitty.

"She was attacked… By-" Urahara narrowed his eyes and stood slightly pushing Ichigo away as his shop door slammed onto the ground.

"_Kishin… Yumiki_"

"She's close" Byakuya muttered as he kept wandering the silent streets of Okinawa, Japan.

_Very…_

"What do _you_ want?" Ichigo growled.

Yumiki stood in front of the smoke as it cleared out, Rukia narrowed her eyes with a whimper.

_I remember her…_

"M-Mimi-san" she whimpered as she stepped back, Rukia noticed the changes of Yumiki, and soon came to realize she returned from the dead.

"Use to be" Yumiki replied as her cold glare eyed the whole room, she stood fearless with her hand down her sides, her Yukata flowing to a Western angle as did her loosely tied hair.

_Maybe when she died… she lost the memories of her past? Even her emotions for… for…_

Rukia looked to the door and noticed a shinigami figure standing there staring at the back of Yumiki's head.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm not surprised" Yumiki spoke without turning her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ichigo muttered to Rukia who nodded at his statement, she turned and looked at Urahara who picked up Yoruichi and snuck out. Rukia whispered a few instructions to Ichigo as she snuck out with Urahara.

"Why is she here? What does she want?" Rukia questioned once they reached outside.

Urahara turned and with his eyes covered by his hat he gulped.

_"Me"_

Ichigo ran out and panted, his head had dropped blood as he looked back to where he came.

"M-My shop" Urahara whimpered as the roof collapsed, the smoke bursting out as it landed.

Rukia arched a brow looking at the damage and muttered, "A-Are they alive?"

As the smoke cleared two forms were shown, both near each other as a glow of both sharp katanas reflected into the walls behind Rukia, Ichigo and Urahara.

Yumiki panted with a little blood dripping down the slight cut on her cheek as she pushed against her unwrapped blade. Byakuya also was hit on the opposite cheek and also pushed against his sword. Both their hair and clothing blew with the wind, yet their eyes remained onto each others.

"Why won't you forget me?"

"Why would _I_ forget you?'

Yumiki frowned and pushed herself one meter away from Byakuya with her blade's tip touching the ground as she stood there catching her breath, Byakuya stood there with _his_ blade doing the same, resting.

"You are pathetic Byakuya; love is just a mere emotion you should let go of when you lose that person!" Yumiki yelled, unknown to both her and Byakuya she was beginning to shatter down icy tears from her soul-less body.

Byakuya placed away his blade and replied calmly.

"_Pathetic?_ It is _you_ who is pathetic. Referring to another shinigami _you_ betrayed, not just I, but _every_ shinigami in Seireitei. Who are _you _to call pathetic but _you_ yourself?"

Yumiki narrowed her eyes, wrapping the slightly ripped white cloth she looked down as she returned _Hisaki_ back at its place.

With a whistle she called upon three hollows as she disappeared.

Ichigo was ready to fight off the hollows; he was going to tell Byakuya to fight with him but was too late.

Byakuya was also gone.

_"I love you… Till the day I die Byakuya-kun"_

_"I will always too."_

_"Promise you would never leave me?"_

_"I promise Yumiki-Chan"_

_"If only we could finally be inside Seireitei and graduate as a shinigami. I can't wait!"_

_"Me too"_

_"Someday… you and I will be in one division together. Partners as Captain and her lieutenant"_

_"No I will be captain"_

_"Let's see about that!"_

Yumiki shook her head as she stopped running. She landed on her knees and muttered, "_Hisaki_… Byakuya won't leave my mind"

A spirit of a samurai male in flames appeared beside her and whispered four obvious words.

"_You still love him_"

Author:

Thanks for reading.

Personally I think I ruined this chapter... I couldn't think much. But I wrote it anyways.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter Five:

* * *

**

"It is stupid how she just randomly came in and attacked us!" Ichigo growled as he punched his fist into his other hand.

Rukia stood beside the weakened Shihouin as she worriedly looked at Urahara, who remained still in front of his collapsed shop.

"I can't believe she did all this…" Kisuke finally spoke. He looked up and turned to the two shocked teens.

"I would not do anything to commit revenge to her for both Shihouin-san's injury and my shop. But I would only want to speak to her. Why is she doing all this?"

-----

"Good Kishin Yumiki. You done well to prove you are worthy to _not_ be eaten at all. Though this still does not pay back to what you did to me… Many years ago"

Yumiki turned to face the hollow, the hollow that killed her clan and whom she once killed.

Returning into its most disgusting form, the hollow stepped out to show its face as it stood straight around 14 feet tall.

"I only do this to get my body back. The one you took from me!" Yumiki growled the tone and expression showed how clear she wanted her flesh to return rightfully at its place. How much she wanted her life to return back to normal though it was too late to reconcile her life with the only man she ever fell in love with.

"Ah I see. You are still in love with such a man you yelled at" the hollow spoke as its spine had released a loud cracking noise at one shiver, which, Yumiki had shivered to and glared.

"Listen! I am only here to release chaos for you hollows and to get my body back! And what you all are doing is being lazy and getting me into a load of crap that I don't even want to be in!" Yumiki yelled with a frown and turned to walk away.

A hollow blocked the exit as Yumiki was grasped tightly by a tentacle and lifted to the face of her master.

"Well wench, you are rightfully mine! Killing me was your biggest mistake! Now shut up and wander off till I find what the hell you can wreck now!"

Yumiki was thrown out of the exit with a thud as she had skid onto the concrete street of Okinawa, it was nearly dawn, and the fog was starting to clear as she began to cough out blood. She wiped her cherry lips and panted as she looked up to see a figure, tall and handsome. She sniffed and landed her head in her arm and began to cry, she began to shed long lost tears she held in for so many years. Yumiki wasn't going to be forgiven as she lay there on the streets crying in front of a figure.

"I can't do anything to be forgiven…"

"Why cry?"

"Because, I've held this in for so long… All the sadness, the moments of joy and the time of betrayal"

"I see"

"Yea… So leave me be. I will be ashamed for you to see me in this situation"

"Well all I am here for is to see you"

"In this way…?"

The fallen fighter gulped and looked up to see a face she had not seen for such a long time without having to fight him, he lifted her to her feet and stared at her. Yumiki wiped her tears and slightly released a weak smile.

"You do know I will become your enemy once they find out about this"

"No. That is my problem not yours"

"But… You betrayed me Byakuya. You married, and our engagement was never cancelled"

Byakuya stood there and sighed, she had returned to the subject once again, but he just stood there in silence knowing she won't be done for quite a long time.

"Seriously, and if you married Hisana, out of all people, I knew it. I told you that you'd marry a peasant some day and yet you did! ARGH! Byakuya" Yumiki stomped her foot in frustration and turned around to not face him.

Byakuya shook his head and replied, "It was hard enough to try and forget what had happened to you but not knowing you were alive all this time. Many years passed and not once have you come to see me, and to think you have forgotten me too. So I did your servant friend, Hisana a favor on forgetting about you and your friendship and married her"

-----

Ichigo and Rukia had started to walk home, they had to leave the injured cat and Kisuke on their own as they had to get back to Kurosaki residence before the sun lit up the sky.

"All the mess… One-" Rukia covered Ichigo's mouth, though she couldn't reach, she jumped onto his back and covered it as Ichigo stopped, his arms crossed with a frown.

"Shut up. Listen" Rukia whispered as she heard familiar voices around the corner where they were about to turn.

"Byakuya, you know I can forgive you for what you did. You do have a right to marry someone, but... you forgot about me so soon… That's what I can't forgive… And deep down I love you but in the outside… I have an angry aura that tells me to tell you that I hate you" Yumiki explained as she looked down, the tears still haven't stopped falling down her eyes.

Byakuya lifted her face up by her chin and muttered, "You think I did all that just to forget about you?"

Yumiki just blinked.

"I didn't. I did all that because something inside me told me I was to do that just to see you again"

The Kishin shook her head and muttered, "I hate you Byakuya"

Byakuya shook his head and closed his eyes as his hand returned down to his side.

"BYAKUYA I HATE YOU!" Yumiki screamed in rage as the sun had brightened up the whole city, the birds flew from the echo of her voice.

Once Byakuya opened his eyes, he knew she was gone.

And so she was. What was left was a petal; he knelt down to pick it up and inspect the little pink petal.

It showed similarity of a rose he once gave her several months before Yumiki passed away.

_'Yumiki'

* * *

_

Author:

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it! 

Chapter Six:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days, no, weeks had passed yet no sign of a hollow attack, as for Byakuya, no sign of Yumiki anywhere.  
His mission hadn't been fulfilled as he had no encounter with Yumiki at all, as if she was in hiding, or the hollow may be in a preparation of a greater attack.

"It's a possibility"

"It could, but why would you chase them just to get what you want?"

Byakuya turned to Renji and said, "It is something I don't talk about"  
Renji nodded and stood from the roof and looked around. "Well Captain Kuchiki, I'll have to get back to Seireitei"

The 6th division captain nodded as his lieutenant walked away, leaving the captain upon the roof… watching.

"Where could you be?"

----

Yumiki, after long dark times in her chamber at the Hollow's place, she sat there all alone wishing for company… Wishing for Byakuya's company, but there was not much hope on wishing if her wishes were never coming true.  
Byakuya was never to forget her yelling how much she hated him, and he were never to forget what sin she did to him.

"I can't do anything… Not unless a price was paid" she muttered to herself as her face buried into her arms. "Not unless I manage to hurt someone"

As a drop fell from her eyes and onto her skin, it landed at the same moment of a cracking of glass.  
Yumiki blinked and wiped her watery grey eyes and blinked, she looked up at the glass barrier that held something valuable within it had a crack, the fallen shinigami stood up and wandered her way to the glass, her hand on top as she bent down and peered at the side through the glass at a rose, pink and the dew had still made it fresh, though it just remained in within the glass.

"Hmmm…" Yumiki arched a brow then narrowed her eyes, she took of the glass and placed it onto the hard ground and picked up the lost petal. With a blink she tilted her head to the side and muttered, "What…? My rose"  
She placed it back onto the table, replaced the glass on top and looked away at the window which showed how the moon shined fully.

"It's dying…" Yumiki looked at her hands as she lifted it in front of her and sighed as she closed her eyes. "… So am I…"

----

"HOLLOWS ARE ON A RAMPAGE!" Ichigo yelled as he attacked one by one with his newly acquainted enemy Ishida Uryu battled it out as the ambush had taken place in the living world, yet only the two and Rukia were able to see.

"Ichigo… You two can't handle it on your own." Rukia yelled at the background, Ishida nodded and turned beginning to run, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and ran after. "Don't ditch me!"

"We can't keep running" Ishida stated quite angrily as he looked back to see as many hollows arriving from a huge hole above the sky,

"I think I can help"

Ichigo looked behind him and tripped at the site, Rukia and Ishida stopped soon after and narrowed their eyes as only one word escaped the lips of the Kuchiki female.

"Kishin Yumiki"

"That's her name?" Ichigo asked as he pushed himself up, his Zanpakuto in front of him. Yumiki landed in front of the orange headed male and asked, "And who are you suppose to be? A shinigami poser"  
Ichigo narrowed his eyes and growled, "I didn't decide to be this way"  
"Pft… and I never decide to be this way too" Yumiki replied as she swung her blade to the side at which point the tip touched onto the concrete ground. "Never"  
With that she charged at the hollows, one by one, Ichigo at the background and Ishida as well. Rukia shook her head in such a big disbelief of Yumiki's existence and muttered, "How is she still alive… H-How…?"

"Because a hollow controls her"

Rukia turned behind her and saw Byakuya walked from behind her all the way to behind the Quincy, he took out his Senbonzakura and jumped to reach himself to the side of Yumiki.

----

"It's not as bad as before"

"Very true, Urahara" Shihouin agreed as they both watched from the Urahara shop, the hole above the area ahead of them seemed to have grown smaller.

----

"Rukia... Who is that woman?" Ichigo questioned as he looked ahead to where the brown haired woman faced her back at the Kuchiki shinigami, Rukia looked at Ichigo and replied, "One of the respected women in Soul Society"

"Why are you here?"

Byakuya stood behind her and muttered, "You should know"

"Yes… Pretty obvious… But… I told you… I hate you" Yumiki placed her Hisaki into her newly knitted red sash around her waist.

"That is not true"

"Yes it is!" Yumiki yelled as she clenched her fist and turned to face Byakuya with tears. "It's true! Every word"  
Byakuya shook his head. "Not one"

Yumiki shook her head once more. "I told you Byakuya, I can't get back with you!" She held her hand in front of Byakuya and showed him that it had turned into a transparent form. "So best of you leave me be before you get infected!"

"It is better to risk than lose you once again" Byakuya spoke as his eyes still remained at Yumiki, who just managed to frown at him.  
Yumiki growled and took out his blade once more and yelled, "That's it! If you won't leave me… Then I shall kill you!"

Byakuya's blade flashed before him as Yumiki's clung itself into his.

In the distance, Rukia narrowed her eyes as Ichigo was held back when he were to strike.  
"This is their battle, ignore them…" Rukia shook her head as she turned and fled from the scene, Ichigo reconsidered the running away but he managed to follow, Ishida took his own path after the clash of two shinigami blades.

"Why can't you just leave me be!" Yumiki growled as she flipped herself back in a maximum gap possible with Hisaki in an offensive position as she awaited her moment to attack, she had still been injured from her encounter with the attacking hollows, but this had not stopped her from battling with the one man her heart ever melted for.

"Because…-" Byakuya began as he held his Senbonzakura in front of him still in defense. "-I will never forget the day you came to me"

Yumiki stood still.

"The moment you entered the academy. The moment Kuchiki fledged its alliance to Kishin… The moment I met you"

"What's this got to do with you and me? We fell for each other, that's it; there was no future for us… Just shattered memories"

"Is that what you think of it?"

Yumiki growled as more tears fled down her eyes, each drop represented the rain that had begun to fall above them. Their hair hung loosely as it stuck to their body.

"Let faith decide our life… our relationship, Byakuya" Yumiki yelled in a tone that showed as much sadness as she could as she ran and charged at beloved, who she forced to battle with her.

Little did she know, in her room at the Hollows den of Hueco Mundo, the pink flower bloomed as the dew upon a fallen pink petal fell as it cried deeply at the sound of the surrounding barrier cracking itself open very slowly.

-  
A/N: Anywho. Uhm.. Well yea, I kinda ruined the chapter.. Sucky! Thanks for reading.  
Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

The rain poured, too much of the resemblance of the hidden tears from Yumiki's eyes; too much of the resemblance of how much Byakuya wanted to say, express and felt that very same time the clash of two blades made. 

The cling to their swords echoed the soul of the pink petal-ed sword of the 6th division captain against a samurai of an extinct clan's screech of anger mixed with the emotions of its beholder.

Both had been even, not only for the power of the blade, but the emotions of the carrier.

"Byakuya... Please... Give up!" Yumiki pleaded as her blade slashed her ex-lover's arm and she skid back as he countered with a big gash at her cheek, she frowned, it had been hours, it was late and surely her hollow master had been angered for her betrayal, her rose surely falling its teary cries of sorrow for freedom the being encaged within a glass... Like Yumiki.

The fallen Shinigami threw her blade to the other hand forgetting it had turned transparent where her blade skid off, her eyes narrowed and looked up at Byakuya who blinked, his tip of his blade kissed the ground before he shook his head.

"As you said, faith shall decide us..." He muttered and charged at her.

---

A scream echoed.

A sound of blood splattering everywhere outside.

Ichigo stopped running, his house was further away and he skid to a halt, Rukia ahead turned and arched a brow slowing her pace and stopped when she jogged at his side.

"What?"

"I have a feeling we have to be where those two are"

"No, Ichigo we can't!"

Ichigo looked up at the sky, his usual frown clearly shown. "Yes... We do..." He pointed up at the night sky where it showed only the area where they once stood had rain pouring down, where they stood now, they were dry, not wet drops.

"B-But..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Rukia... That woman... Believe it or not, I've seen her before"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "W-What?"

---

"Byakuya..." Yumiki whispered in horror, her sword, Hisaki, had been thrown right into Byakuya's shoulder, blood in front of her. It was not only Byakuya who was bleeding, but Yumiki too, but hers was worst. She had a huge claw into her body; she could feel the intensity of the moment. How much gasp of breath she needed before she could feel the shattering of glass and the fall of her petal.

"No... Yumiki" The fallen Shinigami whispered as he reached forth to her, and saw what had attacked both of them...

"A hollow" He added and gulped his ounces of breath and limped forward, he grasped Hisaki in his spare hand, the other held his Senbonzakura; he was ready to attack what had attacked his own love.

"Let her go" The Kuchiki grunted as he heard the Kishin groan in agony, Yumiki was lifted which made the claw dug deep and saw a bit of its tip at the front. Yumiki groaned and soon yelled in pain as the claw was being pulled out in a fast motion and she flew to the front of the Kuchiki, she then just laid there, the blood dripped out from its case.

As her eyes slowly closed, things were blurry, and once it was shut things were all history.

Her last image was Byakuya, his presence fading away to the darkness where her hollow master had hid, its eyes glaring deep into hers.

"Byakuya... No..."

In Hueco Mundo, the glass had completely been shattered, yet it had not yet broken into little piece on the ground, it all had held in... And the case stayed at its place as if glue had held them close together, a bond, maybe a person. As for the rose, the only resemblance of the love life of its owner, the only reason Byakuya's Senbonzakura had turned its final release in petals of pink... It had still bloomed, there was still life... Life... In Kishin Yumiki.

------

_Yumiki sat up and panted, she shook her head and arched a brow when she felt quite a breeze near her body, looking down she gasped and quickly took the blanket covering her body. _

_"I-I..." She stuttered. "Naked" She gulped and looked around, things looked familiar, so old... _

_"I haven't been here before" Yumiki rubbed her chin and stood up bringing the dangling blanket to cover her exposed body, whoever she did it with and why, she needed to know before things had gotten worst than it already is. _

_She looked around; examining the many objects and such, then what caught her eye had shocked her more than she already was. _

_It was her; next to her was not only Byakuya... B-But... _

_"Oh my..." She whimpered when she picked the fragile frame that was covered with gold, Yumiki's hand shook, as she stared at the image in horror. "-G-Gin" _

_"Yes?" _

_Yumiki jumped and managed to dropped the frame but was caught by the man she had no emotion to and blinked, stepping back from his half naked frame, his eyes stared into hers. _

_"What's wrong? You shouldn't be scared of me since what we did last night wasn't much to begin with..." _

_The Kishin narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "We... Didn't..." _

_"Oh yes... We did, all night and you loved it, screaming my name, and I even proposed, and you gladly accepted. Maybe its time you break off your other plans with Kuchiki" _

_Yumiki shook her head. "No! Gin you lying bastard, I bet you forced me into this mess" _

_Gin walked closer, his hand trailing the clear frame of Yumiki's side. "Oh no, no, no... It was the other way around, you forced your way to me after a meal with your parents... Then... I popped the question" _

_Yumiki pushed him from her figure and shook her head. "No! I love Byakuya; I can't just lie to him like this! Let alone let him find out I was sleeping with someone else on the side... I can't lose him, Gin, and I don't want to marry you!" _

_"But your parents already approved" _

_"W-What!?" _

_Yumiki turned and rushed out the door, pass many servants and entered her parents' library, she had already forgotten she was only wrapped with a blanket and completely naked if she dropped it. _

_"How could you!" She screamed at her parents, who both just stared at her as if she was crazy. _

_"What are you doing Yumiki? Go and change into proper clothing and we shall speak" He father spoke. _

_"No! I'm tired of the both of you making decisions even if I didn't agree, this is my life and I want to marry Byakuya!" _

_"But you are already engaged with Gin" Her mother then replied quickly as if they had no intention of letting their daughter getting along with a Kuchiki, let alone, Byakuya, her captain. _

_"No!" Yumiki furiously shook her head as tears shed from her eyes. "I don't want to marry him... No" _

_She turned and ran... _

_Yumiki doubted herself, her bottom lip bitten by her teeth as she walked in the 6th division headquarters, greeted by the many Shinigami and when it came to Byakuya, she was silenced. She didn't want him to know, want him to hate her for what she had done. _

_"What's wrong Yumiki?" He asked as he stood from his seat, the saddened expression from his love had made him worried, made him wonder... _

_Yumiki opened her lips, but was crushed into a massive hug by her... Her... 'Fiancé' _

_"Gin...?" _

_Yumiki closed her eyes, not bearing to see what was going to happen, all she knew it was bad. _

_"Didn't she break the good news to you...? Her dear Captain?" Gin asked Byakuya, his tone sounded so... So heartbreaking... That it too broke Yumiki's heart... _

_Byakuya's brow cocked up. _

_"We're engaged..."_

_---_

"Mimi-San?"

With a groan, the eyes slowly opened and blinked, staring at someone so familiar.

"_Hisana_?"

Rukia looked away. "No... It's Rukia"

Yumiki shook her head and slowly sat up, groaned in a slight pain and looked down at her lower torso to see bandages, she sighed and closed her eyes. "What have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Mimi-san"

Yumiki reopened her eyes and looked at Rukia, how much she resembled her servant - Hisana. A saddened emotion reappeared onto her face as she muttered, "Where's Byakuya?"

Rukia looked at her hands then outside to where Byakuya stood, staring out the window.

Yumiki beckoned Rukia out, who walked straight away as she stood up and stood beside Byakuya and looked down. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For... Cheating on you, getting engaged behind your back... Letting Gin ruin us... Leaving you..." She began to explain... "So much to apologize about... Especially the fact I told you... That I never loved you"

* * *

A/N:  
Hmm... Another emotional moment... I can't believe what Yumiki did, even if I'm the author, I'm still shocked at what I wrote and what I made her do. Poor Byakuya...

Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_******Author: Uhm... I don't own Bleach and its characters, except the ones that aren't suppose to be in it!**_

******Chapter Eight:**

**

* * *

**

Petals scattered all over the floor, nothing was out of the ordinary to her as she had arrived in her den, she was no longer by his side and no longer needing his attention as once she had apologized she vanished. What horrified her to thing was the fact she no longer wanted to be around him, at one point she cussed at him before she was summoned back into Hueco Mundo with a disgusted look upon her face, many of her colleagues had done the same before her dear Master threw and dragged her across the room in thought of teaching her a common lesson.

Of which she _never_ will **learn**.

How could an old dog learn tricks?  
Especially when treatment she was giver were those of a slave in ones blood-shredded chamber.

It was clear she never had a chance of letting go, all she wanted to do... Was _cry_... Yet, nothing came out. Just emptiness escaped her body, or what she thought had been at the fact that the rose was merely held inside a smaller glass of which sheltered it from the vile air that Hollows breathed. It disgusted her more at the fact she knew the truth, the painful truth that sent agonizing pain through her Hollow body.

She was**dead**.

And not even her thoughts could save her then, she was completely, and utterly facing the fact that she was about to fade... Into... Into one of _them_...

---

Whilst, back in Seireitei, many Division Captains and their Leiutenants of the Gotei 13 had revised a plan of which would continue their duties while trying not te get easily distracted with the Hollow's sudden ambush in certain districts of both the Human world and Soul Society. Many have lost their lives countless of times, and in painful reality, the leader of the fleet was once their own.

"We can't just keep hiding here." Aizen looked towards their General as Gin stretched and nodded, "You know, there is such a thing as _attacking_."  
"Well it's strategy, we cannot let her know we are affected."  
"Especially _Byakuya_." Gin grinned, they sat directly opposite one another and it had angered him more and more each time the situation between him and Gin were once again brought up. They had once fought over one woman and she happened to have disappeared and neither the truth nor the lies helped he tension.  
"Now, now, we don't need to settle it in** personal** terms as in consideration that everyone else has their own perspectives of what happened that night."  
"General," Byakuya spoke after placing away his tea cup upon the table and glanced towards their leader with respect, his eyes so shallow as it had been another week since she vanished and no longer been found close by. "I do find it quite accidental to barge into her one evening, but I understand if I was let go of this mission."  
"Captain Byakuya," General Yamamoto cleared his throat, "I do sense tension, but I shall insist you do this mission along with the hunt for Kuchiki Rukia."  
Byakuya nodded, his eyes closed as he stood from the table and left the meeting, Renji had bowed and followed behind as they exit the room with utter silence. Since Byakuya returned to Seireitei he had not spoken once about what had happened and only Rukia had seen what had happened that evening _she_ faded. It wasn't a coincident that she happened to have looked at him with pain, but it was just the way she glanced at him, and before she had vanished, the **mask** appeared by her face as she grasped her Zanpakuto and left without another word.

---

_''I've heard a few things before she vanished," A servant whispered to Hisana, it was the eve of the funeral, the Kishin clan had all been buried within their lands and with respect had been given a tomb of which resembled the old home that was shattered. It was Hisana who pleaded for aid with the many resident nearby who respected and uphold the bond they had with Yumiki, but the fact her body wasn't found had ached the most considering she was no longer able to be seen as the one of the most looked upon woman in Seireitei.  
"Was she really ill?"  
"No." Hisana frowned as she wiped away the tears that beckoned down her face, her eyes had been red the whole day as she couldn't accept the fact Yumiki, her Mistress yet her closest friend had died in an instant, with no signs of her body nor her blood, there was no hope to have done a search as she had later on faded at the sight of both her and Kuchiki Byakuya. "Yumiki-sama, she was not ill, she was tainted. Two weeks before her death, she mentioned she was engaged and a week ago it was later revealed Captain Gin had captured away her dignity and she was willing to commit suicide if she had Byakuya-sama find out of the truth."  
"What **truth**?"  
Both ladies gasped, they turned and bowed, hiding away the tear covered eyes from the Kuchiki Noble, he had respected the Kishin's countless of times and had never found the will to ask the Kishin Elders to be able to have Yumiki as his wife as they both were declined to have an arranged wedding between the Kuchikis and Kishins.  
"Byakuya-sama." Hisana sniffed as she stood up straight and asked, "What really happened to Yumiki-sama? What drove her to sanity?"  
"Gin." That was all the Kuchiki muttered before he turned and walked away, he had wandered countlessly in search for clues of what may happen. But what horrified him in his search was of what he found._

_"Yumiki was a **hollow**." And what was worst was that he saw what had happened to her in her time of transformation, he told everyone he couldn't do anything once she killed the Hollow that ambushed the Kishin clan. Yet there was a horrible truth behind it all, he saw it, he had nightmares of it and he even told Hisana the fact that Yumiki had died because of a Hollow was a lie._

_"Kishin Yumiki **was** the Hollow who killed her clan..." Byakuya muttered. "There had to be a reason..."_

---

Of course there would be.  
But only she knew and for them to find out would be terrible.

"Yumiki. What have you done today?"

The Kishin survivor looked over her shoulder and smirked before she faced out at the balcony of her room. "There were a lot of things."  
"_Like_?"  
Yumiki turned around fully, her eyes covered by her hair before she flicked it away, it revealed a hollow mask that covered half her nose and her left eye up to her forehead. It was something that nearly a lot of tainted spirits have gone through, and yet to find a Kishin be one?  
Maybe that was why she killed her clan...  
Did they know?

* * *

**A/N: **_Excuse the rusty ness._


End file.
